


Dream A Little Bigger, Darling

by Temple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FN-2187 - Freeform, Friendship, I watch everything through slash goggles!, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe sleeps the way he lives, haphazardly and all over the place. He rolls around the bed tossing and turning like the beds made of water and his body is struggling to stay afloat. Finn sleeps the way he was trained too, flat on his back with one pillow under his head, arms straight by his side and his gun level with his fingertips, he wanted to sleep the way Poe did, relaxed and comfortable instead of tight and conscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Bigger, Darling

Poe sleeps the way he lives, haphazardly and all over the place. He rolls around the bed tossing and turning like the beds made of water and his body is struggling to stay afloat, he snores and talks in his sleep and Finn’s almost lost an eye with the way he throws his limbs off the side of the bed. Finn had thought his friend was having a nightmare the first night; scrambling to his feet in a bid to rouse his comrade only to find Poe curled around his pillow with his toes dusting the floor and a soft peaceful smile on his lip.

Finn sleeps the way he was trained too, flat on his back with one pillow under his head, arms straight by his side and his gun level with his fingertips. His legs straight and feet tucked just underneath the blanket. He doesn’t move and rests his eyes more than sleeps, constantly on guard. Listening to Poe roll over and mumble in his sleep had been unsettling, he was use to sharing barracks with others but they slept the same way he did in a neat line next to one another with no sound bar breathing.

The first few weeks Finn just lay beside Poe’s bed on the floor listening to the other whisper nonsense into his pillow and throw himself from one end of the bed to the other. Until at last exhaustion set in and Finn closed his eyes. He even tried it himself, rolling onto his side randomly in the middle of the night when he heard Poe snort but it felt unnatural, wrong, like someone was about to burst into the room and catch him so he had rolled back onto his back with a sigh.

It felt as though there was always something keeping him tied to the first order, between the two of them Finn had lost a lot of the conditioning brought on from his training, he wasn’t a Stormtrooper any more, he was part of the resistance, he was normal. He was just Finn. He wanted to sleep the way Poe did, relaxed and comfortable instead of tight and conscious of his positioning.

When they finally admitted their feelings for each other and Poe had grabbed him by the singed lapels and dragged him into a kiss and then down to their bunk Finn had thought he’d never sleep again. Poe was all hands and hot kisses, he pushed Finn down and smothered him in affection, whispering that slick nonsense that Finn had been listening to for weeks into his ear and against flushed skin; and Finn understood what it felt like to be drowning as they tossed and turned and moved together between Poe’s sheets for hours.

Later when they were both sated and tired, Finn lay the way he always did in bed; flat on his back with his feet together and his hands by his side his eyes still open as Poe rolled beside him. Closing his eyes with a content breath Finn turned automatically to drape his arm over Poe’s hip and bury his nose into the soft curls of the pilot’s hair. His legs coming up to lock with Poe’s and his hand comfortably under the pillow as Poe turned absently in his arms and curled into Finn’s chest.

It felt natural to lay curled around Poe, felt right to move his body when Poe did to ensure that they stayed together till morning; and when Finn woke to soft brown eyes and sleep-warm lips he thanked Poe for finally setting him free.


End file.
